


Anywhere With You

by thegillovnyway



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: Every once in a while they're happy together.





	Anywhere With You

“David?”

“Hmmm.” He nuzzles his face, slightly scratchy and scruffy, against her breasts. Gillian smiles and runs her hand through his hair. It feels different these days. Still soft, but coarser. Reminding him, and her, that time doesn’t stand still, moves on relentlessly.

“Are you happy?”

“Right now? Very.” David kisses her breast, lets his wet lips wonder from one to the other until they graze her throat. He moves up, his naked body rubbing deliciously against hers. She tightens her hand in his hair unconsciously. He lifts his head and rests his chin on her chest.

“You’re tired, aren’t you?”

“Right now? Very.” They both chuckle.

“Just answer me this and I’ll let you nap.” They’re to old to be sneaking around. She knows it and he’s always known it, told her so. But to her, right now, it’s the only way.

“Am I happy? I am. I’m with you. The kids are healthy. It’s good. I am happy.” Even though he doesn’t ask her with words, he wants to know; what about her? Is she happy?

“With you like this I’m happy, too.”

“But?”

“You heard that, huh?” She smoothes down his hair and he just looks at her. His face is older, lined with life and experiences. Gillian has always liked his face, has enjoyed looking at it. But these days she loves it. Loves him.

“Sometimes…”

“It’s a lot, I know. You decided this was the way to do it. The diversions, all of it. I’m just following your lead, babe. I’ll do whatever you say. If you tell me to go to the press tomorrow and spill the beans on us, I will.” She smiles at him, emotions tickling her throat.

“But I know it’s not what you want and-”

“I do want it, but-”

“I know, Gillian. I know. It’s better this way for us and our families. I’ve heard you tell me a million times.” He kisses her chest, a loving gesture. “I believe you. I do this. I will do it as long as you want me to. A weekend here or there, whatever we manage. I’m here.” She takes his face between both her hands. She just wants to feel him for a moment.

“Get up here and kiss me.”

“You always have the best ideas.”

David crawls up slowly and tickles her with his nose and his mouth. She shrieks with laughter and only quiets when their lips find each other. Right this moment, here with him, she is happy. This is all that matters. For now. It won’t last, an interlude in a hectic play. All she can do is hold on to him now, let it happen, let herself love him. Until they have to say goodbye again, pretend to lead different lives.

Not now, though. Now they’re here. They’re happy. Together.


End file.
